


I may have broken Miss Quill

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunk aliens, M/M, Things drunk aliens do, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Matteusz always wonders what will greet him when he arrives home from work. Two aliens drunk on Christmas spirits, may just be more then he can take.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU - Quill not pregnant.
> 
> I wanted to see the characters in a situation where they were drunk. Charlie and Matteusz are too young to buy spirits from the off licence, but where I am from premixed eggnog with some alcohol can be purchased from the supermarket without ID, don't know if this is true in London, roll with it :-)

Matteusz arrived home. Charlie ran to greet him in the hall. He had a strange expression on his face. Matteusz flung his coat on the chair and went to him. “Charlie? Is everything OK?”

“No.” Charlie shook his head. “I think I broke Quill.”

“What?” Charlie’s head continued to shake back and forth. Matteusz held his cheeks to help him stop. “Why are you acting strange? What is wrong with Ms. Quill?” Then he heard her laugh in the living room.

He entered and saw her staring at her iPad. She looked up at him after a moment. “Ah the polish one has returned.” She had the same glazed expression as Charlie. She pointed to her iPad. He went in closer and saw a picture of a cat dressed as a taco. “Did you know ‘taco cat’ spelled backwards is ‘taco cat’. This is fascinating. I need to email this to you.”

“Charlie, what have you been doing?” Matteusz inquired.

“We were out of coffee and Quill was thirsty, all I could find was eggnog. So we drank the nog.” Charlie smiled amused. “Nog, what a strange name. I should look that up.”

“Charlie, are you drunk?”

“No.” He said Defiantly. Then brought his face close to Matteusz’s. “Am I?”

Matteusz went into the kitchen. Three bottles sat on the counter. He read the ingredients. “Charlie there is maybe 2 shots of rum in these three bottles. Do you not have alcohol in Rhodia?”

“No. It would be frowned upon.” Charlie began to look green. “I feel unwell. I am going to lie down.” He started to climb the table, but Matteusz helped him to the stairs. “I will be up in a minute.”

He returned and sat in front of Quill. Looking at her he didn’t suspect alcohol poisoning, just lack of enzymes to break it down. “Ms. Quill, who am I?”

“You…” she looked at him confused, then pointed to herself. “If I am drunk how come you don’t know who you are? Ah. Got you there.” She smiled. “You know, now that it is just the two of us I am going to share something with you.” She paused, for quite sometime. “I find you the least annoying of all the humans here.” She wagged her finger at him. “But that doesn’t mean we are friends. No, Charlie chose you for his pet.” She tapped him pointedly, “I would have got a cat.”

“A cat can’t cook.”

“No. But they are very cute.”

“I am cute.”

“Nheh. If I ever have a baby, I want it to be a cat. I will call it Cat. And oh it will judge the two of you.”

He took her hand and tried to help her up, but she threw up instead. Matteusz looked down, “these are my only shoes.” He took them off and put them in the sink. Grabbing a bowl he returned to her.

He helped her down the hall to her room. He was rather nervous about entering, she had been quite clear they were to never do so. He opened the door and saw a simple bed and nightstand. The walls however, were covered in pictures of cats. She was right they were very judgy. He placed her in bed and set bowl on the nightstand. Then heard a thump from above.

He climbed the stairs and looked into their room. But couldn’t see his boyfriend. “Charlie?”

“Help.” A muffled voice replied.

“Where are you?”

“I flung my shirt across the room completely unfolded.” He said proudly. “Then I started to think of it just sitting there strewn on the floor. It was taunting me. So I went to fold it, but then the door closed and now it won’t open.”

“Charlie,” Matteusz sighed. “Turn around and push.” There was a stammer then the door opened.

“That is better.” Charlie took a deep breath and stopped himself from walking forward. “Matteusz, I just. Get my camera.”

“Hunh?”

“I just came out of the closet.” He put his hand to his head and began to pace. “This is monumental. I read about how important closets are to gay people and coming out of them.” He gave a desperate look to Matteusz. “Quick get my camera. I will do it again.”

“Charlie it isn’t a literal closet. It is a secret revealed.”

“Oh,” Charlie said in a hushed voice. “I have a secret.”

“You do?” Matteusz became nervous.

Charlie pointed to the wall. “That cabinet is full of souls.”

Matteusz exhaled and shook his head, “I know.”

“Maybe they want to come out of their closet.”

Matteusz stood in front of him, and rested a hand on his chest. “No.”

“You are right.” Charlie shook his head, trying to regain focus. “I need to go to bed.” He took a step towards it then stopped. “ Oh no,” he wined. “I have a problem.”

Matteusz tried to remain patient. “What is it now?”

“I have lost my pants.”

“Charlie you don’t need pants, to go to bed.”

Just then the door opened and Quill entered. “I threw up again.” She thrust the bowl to him, liquid sloshing.  “Clean my bowl.” He quickly brought it to the bathroom.

Every weekend when he returned from work he would wonder what circumstance the two would find themselves in. Ms. Quill chasing Charlie with a stick of bread, Charlie commanding her to sit in a corner, and once he even told her cat’s had no redeeming qualities. That was quite the night.

But no, he never expected to deal with two drunken aliens. Two was too many. He grabbed the cushions from the chairs and made a bed. He laid Ms. Quill down and got into bed with Charlie. It would be easier this way, the two of them in one room.

Charlie pulled himself into Matteusz and started to draw his finger on his chest. “Do you know what I want to do now?”

“I am in the room!” Quill yelled.

“Oh right,” he looked at Matteusz, “Could we just throw a blanket over her.” Matteusz gave a disapproving stare. “No I suppose not.” He pouted.

He thought things had quiet down, till Charlie looked at him once more. “Is this what a slumber party is like?”

Ms. Quill cursed. “I knew this would happen,” she said standing. “First you talk and be nice then before you know it you are stuck in a teenage slumber party.”

Charlie ignored her and looked into Matteusz’s eyes with a grin. “We should talk about boys?”

“Charlie, you are with a boy you have had sex with, do you think you need to?”

Just then a pillow flew at his face, “I have had enough.” Ms. Quill went down the stairs and slammed her door.

Matteusz returned Charlie’s gaze. “Now, you have had a slumber party.”

“It was the pillow fight,” Charlie snapped his fingers. “We were missing the pillow fight.”

Matteusz pulled Charlie’s head onto his chest. He just hoped they would sober soon.


End file.
